1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, as a control device of this type of internal combustion engine, a control device disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-155469 has been known. In this control device, in order to consume a low-octane fuel and a high-octane fuel in a well-balanced manner, the consumption of these fuels is controlled as follows. That is, the level of the low-octane fuel in a first tank is detected and the level of the high-octane fuel in a second tank is detected. Moreover, a fuel level ratio which is the ratio of the level of the high-octane fuel to the level of the low-octane fuel is calculated.
Furthermore, when the fuel level ratio is higher than a predetermined upper limit, that is, in an unbalanced state in which the level of the high-octane fuel is higher than the level of the low-octane fuel, if a request to retard ignition timing for suppressing knocking of the internal combustion engine is made, instead of retarding the ignition timing, the ratio of supply of the high-octane fuel to the internal combustion engine is increased. On the other hand, when the fuel level ratio is lower than a predetermined lower limit, that is, in an unbalanced state in which the level of the high-octane fuel is lower than the level of the low-octane fuel, if a request to advance ignition timing for obtaining satisfactory combustion efficiency of the internal combustion engine is made, instead of advancing the ignition timing, the ratio of supply of the low-octane fuel to the internal combustion engine is increased.